Love of a Mentor
by Roza-Dimka-Reader
Summary: For: Christmas/New Year's Contest by LFMH-A VA Lovers Group. Rose and Dimitri's first Christmas together. He's spending it in Palm Springs while she's at Court with Lissa. Can they find a way to be together? Two shot or three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Love of a Mentor**

**By: **Roza. Dimka. Reader

**For:** Christmas/New Year's Contest by LFMH-A VA Lovers Group

**Penname:** Roza. Dimka. Reader

**Word Count:** 989

**Rating:** T

**Progress:** In progress

**World:** VA

**Beta: **RozaHathaway17

**Summary: **Rose and Dimitri's first Christmas together. He's spending it in Palm Springs while she's at Court with Lissa. Can they find a way to be together?

**Part 1**

"Hey."

Her beautiful voice whispered through the phone once the dial tone had stopped.

"Hey," I answered her, equally quiet. It was late - later than usual for our calls, but she had had a late shift with Lissa and I had been up late working with Sonya and her experimenting.

"What 'cha doing?" she said cheerfully into the phone. I smiled to myself. I had moved down to Palm Springs with the others a few months ago. In all that time, Rose and I hadn't seen each other once. The hardest part of being away from Court should have been being away from my charge…but no, it wasn't. I knew it was wrong…but I was at the point where I didn't really care anymore.

I was in love with Rose Hathaway, a fellow dhampir and guardian, and I didn't care who knew.

"Just in bed," I told her.

"Me too," she answered. "I just got in. Lissa's getting very close to passing this law and then you can come home. She says it's just gonna be a matter of weeks now."

In all honesty, Lissa had said that before. But Rose sounded happy and there was no way I wanted to change that.

"I miss you," I told her, feeling the need to hold her to me even stronger tonight.

"I miss you too," I could hear the smile in her voice. "Is it still snowing there?"

Last week, the snow had begun to fall in Palm Springs. It hadn't snowed at Court, much to Rose's displeasure, and she asked about it constantly.

"Yup," I answered, catching a glimpse of the falling drops of frozen rain through the gap in the closed curtain.

She groaned loudly.

"Ugh. It's so not fair that the people of Palm Springs get snow _and _you for Christmas."

I chuckled. I decided to mention something that I had been thinking about for the last week or so.

"Rose," I started. "Why don't you come down here for Christmas?"

There was silence through the line for a moment.

"You know I can't do that Dimitri," she said, sighing audibly. "What about Lissa?"

"Bring her with you. You guys could do with a break."

"What about her safety? There are not enough guardians to protect her _and _all the other Moroi there with you."

"Then bring some extra – doesn't she have like twenty-four now?"

Rose was silent again as she thought everything through. There wasn't anything though that she could bring up as an excuse that I hadn't already thought of.

"Do you really think we could?" she asked me, her voice going quiet again; it wasn't out of fear of waking someone though – it was more like she didn't want to dare to hope.

"Of course Roza," I assured her. It was our first 'official' Christmas together considering last year we were still student and mentor, and I wasn't going to spend it a hundred miles apart.

"I'll ask in the morning," she told me, sounding happy. I felt happy too. The idea that I may actually see Rose in the flesh within the next week was enough to make my entire Christmas.

We talked for a little while after that. I could hear the drowsiness start to seep in to her voice after an hour until all I could hear was her deep breathing.

Even though it would cost all my minutes, it was worth every penny to just listen to the sound of her sleeping soundly. Eventually, however, I had to hang up, but I kept the phone close to me in the palm of my hand.

Knowing Rose was safe and sound in the comfort of her bed, I found it easier to fall asleep this night than any other. It only took a couple of minutes until I fell into my own slumber of dreamless sleep.

"They said yes!" Rose exclaimed, her voice rising in pitch with excitement the next evening.

"Really? That's amazing Roza," I told her, stamping the snow off my shoes before walking inside. I gave a little wave to Clarence who greeted me and made my way upstairs.

Rose filled me in on how the Court was sending four or five other guardians down with Lissa and Christian, including Mikhail Tanner, which Rose managed to pull off despite the fact that he was not a member of the royal guard. She made me promise not to say anything to Sonya as it was apparently a surprise.

We didn't talk for long that evening as Rose informed me they would be travelling down tomorrow afternoon before the roads got too bad. They also wanted to get the plan into action as soon as possible in case people heard whispers about where Lissa and Jill might be over Christmas.

Rose hung up after a few minutes, going to help Lissa pack and I went back downstairs to inform Clarence on what was going on.

He was ecstatic that there was going to people in the house at Christmas, saying that 'it had been years since he'd had a full house.' I smiled at his jolly attitude and then we started into planning where people would sleep.

There were only two other spare rooms in the house and since Eddie, Jill, Angeline, and Sydney would be staying here as well – there was very limited room.

It was decided that Rose and I, as well as our charges and a couple more guardians would stay in a hotel just down the road. I was more than happy at this arrangement and I knew Rose would be too.

Before we could get any further in the plans, there was a knock at the door. I offered to get it and made my way to the door.

When I opened it, the person standing in front of me was definitely not _anyone_ I was expecting to see anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love of a Mentor**

**By: **Roza. Dimka. Reader

**For:** Christmas/New Year's Contest by LFMH-A VA Lovers Group

**Penname:** Roza. Dimka. Reader

**Word Count:** 1540

**Rating:** T

**Progress:** In progress

**World:** VA

**Beta: **RozaHathaway17

**Summary: **Rose and Dimitri's first Christmas together. He's spending it in Palm Springs while she's at Court with Lissa. Can they find a way to be together?

**Part 2**

"Could you get _any _more excited?" Christian joked as we all climbed into one of the two cars going down to Palm Springs. Mikhail was driving one car, containing Lissa, Christian, another guardian and me. The rest of the guardians were following us in the other car.

"Let her be happy," Lissa told him, smiling at me.

They were right. I was happy _and _excited. It had been way too long since I last talked to Dimitri, face to face.

Christian, Lissa and Mikhail kept up a constant stream of conversation on the way there. I, however, was in my own little daydream of what Dimitri and I would do for the next week or two. Christmas Eve was still a few days away, and we were going to be staying there until New Years; which gave me just about enough time to get my fill of Dimitri. It would probably only last a couple of days and then I would need to see him again but still…it was better than not seeing him at all.

As we neared Palm Springs, there was a drastic change in the temperature. It dropped low enough that I had to curl my knees up to my chin to keep myself warm.

I soon forgot about the chills running through my body when I saw the fluffy white blanket covering every visible surface outside.

"Snow!" I said excited, pressing my palms against the frozen glass. "Can we-"

"No!" Christian exclaimed, making Mikhail jump. "We are _not _stopping."

I sent him a cold glare but I didn't put much anger in to it. It was hard to feel annoyed when I was this happy.

I jumped out of the car as soon as we pulled up at the two story house. I had been here once before when escorting Jill here a couple of months ago, but it looked completely different covered in white. It seemed so calm and peaceful and, well, Christmassy.

I all but ran up the small path, leaving more footprints in the already trampled ground. I skidded to a stop at the door, nearly slipping in the process. I didn't wait for the others as I knocked impatiently at the door.

To my absolute pleasure, it was my own personal Russian god who answered the door.

He grinned at the sight of me and suddenly, I had been swept up into his arms.

I buried my face in his neck and held on to him tightly.

As I heard voices travelling up the path behind me, I leant back so I could get a look at his face. I had thought it was impossible, but it seemed he had gotten even more gorgeous. My thoughts hadn't given him justice every time I thought of him – which was pretty much twenty four hours a day.

He set me back on my feet but didn't let go. Before he could stand back up to his full height, I pulled his face closer to mine and kissed him hard. The kiss was slow and passionate, and expressed everything we felt for each other. It was amazing how much emotion both of us seemed to be able to put into these kisses.

This kiss however, was cut short when something or some_one _bumped into me, almost knocking me over on the icy ground. Luckily, Dimitri's arms were already around me so I didn't fall on my ass.

"Get a room," Christian said to us, grinning, and pushed past us.

"Sorry!" Lissa apologised for her irritating boyfriend as she followed him inside. "Ignore him, go back to your reunion – it's so romantic."

I rolled my eyes but smiled happily at her. She went inside with her guardian.

"Let's go in, it's freezing out here," I said to Dimitri, grabbing his hand and leading the way inside.

"Wait, Rose…" he started, looking a little worried. "There's something you should know before you go into that room…"

"Rose!"

My whole body froze. A familiar voice and yet it made my stomach drop sounded from the doorway directly behind me. I stared wide eyed at Dimitri in shock as he looked over my head at the person standing behind me. His eyes moved back down to my face, obviously looking for my reaction and his eyes sparkled at my shock and annoyance.

I shut my eyes and took a deep breath before turning around to face my old 'acquaintance.'

"Joshua…hi," I greeted the young dhampir about the same age as myself with forced merriment. I could have sworn I heard Dimitri chuckle from behind me.

I was going to kill him.

Joshua walked up to me with excitement and happiness in his eyes. I almost felt bad for the guy, but I really couldn't have made it any clearer that I was in _no _way his fiancée, despite his community's traditions.

"How are you?" he asked me, stopping right in front of me, blocking my path to the living room where I could hear joy-filled voices of my friends being reunited.

"Good, I've been good," I told him, smiling awkwardly, "What are you doing here?"

"I asked my parents if I could come here to see how Angeline's getting on," he answered.

"I see." Dimitri had kept me updated on the going-ons here in Palm Springs so I had been informed when little Angeline had joined the group.

Dimitri seemed to decide that he'd had enough of a laugh and led me away from Joshua and into the living room. Not that that didn't stop Joshua from following.

"Rose!" Jill leaped from her place on the couch and into my arms. I gave her a tight hug.

"How are you doing?" I asked her the simple question, but she knew it meant more. I was asking her how she was dealing with the darkness that came hand in hand with having a spirit bond to another person.

"I'm doing okay," she answered, looking much happier than the last time I had seen her. Sydney approached me next, looking like she was enjoying the fact that Joshua could not get any closer to me than where he was standing right now. I sent her a glare but gave her a short hug all the same.

Dimitri had told me that we were going to be staying in a hotel nearby…and I could not have been happier. Even though it was nice to talk to and exchange holiday greetings with everyone again, it would be nice to finally get some much needed quality time.

We spent the rest of that evening crammed in the small living room, everyone chatting with each other and laughing. It was the perfect holiday picture.

Feeling a little warm and claustrophobic, I excused myself and discreetly slipped out of the room. I walked out the back door onto a small porch that led out into the enclosed garden.

I wrapped my arms around myself, feeling the cool chill in the air, and took a few deep breaths.

It was hard to believe how much some things had changed in the past year.

This time last year, I was still a novice, Dimitri was still my mentor and Lissa was still just a more-than-ordinary teenage Moroi. There were no illegitimate daughters or siblings and the biggest complication in my life was the fact that I was hopelessly in love with my mentor.

The door opened behind me and I hoped it was Dimitri. My stomach dropped a little when I realised it wasn't.

"I missed you," Joshua said, coming to stand beside me. I just stood there, feeling uncomfortable and staring out into darkening sky. When I had first met Joshua, I hadn't had a problem with him – I liked him, even. But that all changed when he got the wrong idea and basically proposed to me.

I had left the Keepers that day with the intent of never seeing him again. I wasn't sure how to react now that I was spending my Christmas with him.

"Rose, look," he pointed somewhere above us. I looked up to see mistletoe hanging right in between our heads. I felt like banging my head off the wall.

I quickly stepped out from under the mistletoe before he could go any further.

I couldn't stop the guilt I felt when I saw his confused and hurt expression.

"Joshua, I'm sorry…It's just, I'm kind of, seeing someone," I finished lamely.

He was silent for a moment as he watched me.

"It's Dimitri, isn't it?" he asked me, realisation written all over his face.

My sheepish expression said it all. He nodded in understanding, "I knew it."

"I'm really sorry-"

"Hey, don't be," he stopped me, "I get it Rose, it's okay."

I tried to figure out if he really meant it or if he was just saying that. From the expression on his face, he looked a little disappointed…but not heartbroken.

"What about that blonde girl you travelled with? Is she single?"

I felt my mouth almost drop. "Who, Lissa?" I burst out laughing, "Sorry, Joshua, she's most definitely taken."

Disappointment registered on his face once again. It was comical.

Figuring he was okay, I went back inside to be with my friends.

**Very quick A/N: Just wanted to say a big thank you to those who followed and/or favourite-d this story :) especially to willow13 (guest), RozaHathaway17, HersheyRoza, twihearts1918, RozaRocks and .94 for reviewing. You guys are the best :D**

**Also, there will be a total of three parts of this story :)**

**Laurie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love of a Mentor**

**By: **Roza. Dimka. Reader

**For:** Christmas/New Year's Contest by LFMH-A VA Lovers Group

**Penname:** Roza. Dimka. Reader

**Word Count:** 935

**Rating:** T

**Progress:** Complete

**World:** VA

**Beta: **RozaHathaway17

**Summary: **Rose and Dimitri's first Christmas together. He's spending it in Palm Springs while she's at Court with Lissa. Can they find a way to be together?

**Part 3 (Final Part)**

"What do you say we get out of here?" I whispered into Dimitri's ear. I was back sitting beside him on the couch after my 'talk' with Joshua. It was getting late though and not that I didn't enjoy being around my friends, but I wanted to spend time with Dimitri alone.

"Sounds like a good idea," he said back in my ear quietly and kissed my temple.

I let Lissa know that we were planning on leaving and we bade everyone good night. A couple of guardians were staying in the hotel also. That meant Dimitri and I were off duty.

As soon as we stepped out the front door of Clarence's house, I realised just how cold and wild it had gotten. I snuggled myself into Dimitri's side as we made our way to the car, Lissa and Christian on our tails.

We jumped inside, grateful to be out of the cold. I rubbed my hands together and placed them in front of the heat that was emanating from the vent in the dashboard.

Dimitri had only driven a couple of minutes when it became clear we would not be able to go much further. Snow had gathered inches high off the ground and the wind had picked up, creating a blizzard-like night.

He gave up trying after a few minutes.

"What's the plan, comrade?" I asked him. I didn't like the idea of having to walk in that, but we didn't really have a choice.

Dimitri gave me a look that told me my thoughts were right.

We were going to have to face the storm…literally.

Dimitri was the first one out of the car as he went to tell the other guardians what the plan was. Lissa, Christian and I grabbed the bags out of the back and waited as the other guardians joined us.

It was decided to abandon the car and get it in the morning and for now, just get into the safety of the hotel.

We were all a little on edge as we trudged through the freezing snow, the bright night stars shining down upon us. This place hardly ever had Strigoi problems – that was the main reason for Jill being sent here – but that didn't mean they didn't exist here.

Fortunately, we arrived at the hotel with no problem. Dimitri checked us all in and we were led up to our assigned rooms.

We had just said goodnight to each other and entered our bedrooms, when the lights switched off. Unconsciously, I squeezed Dimitri's hand tighter in mine, needing his comfort.

"I'll find out what's going on," he said and I heard him turn and move towards the door. Without thinking about it, I ran to his side and went down to the lobby with him.

We arrived in the big open room to find that we were not the only ones who had come down to see what was going on. Several frightened looking guests were standing around the desk in their pyjamas, demanding to know what was going on.

"Could everyone please quieten down?" a man in his mid-forties was standing on the other side of the desk wearing a fancy, expensive-looking suit. He was obviously a manager of some sort, "The local power station has announced that the power has been cut due to severe weather conditions and they will try to repair it as soon as possible, however, it will most likely take a day or two. Candles are being delivered to your rooms as we speak and we would like to ask you to be extremely cautious while using fire."

Dimitri and I decided that we'd heard enough and returned to our room hand in hand. A maid handed us several candles as we entered.

Dimitri began placing and lighting the candles around the room. The soft flames illuminated the room, creating a comforting glow. Suddenly, the wind seemed to pick up ten times stronger. I shivered a little at the sound of it blowing and whizzing outside our window. Dimitri lit the last candle and moved to stand in front of me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. We stood there for a little while, just holding each other, not saying a word.

"You have no idea how long I've been dying to hold you again," he whispered into my neck, causing me to shiver again but for very different reasons.

"Hmm…I think I do…" I kissed his neck gently. Next thing I know, his lips are on mine and we're moving towards the comfy looking bed. He lifted me so gently, as though he was afraid I would break, and lay me down on the bed, causing the puffed up quilt to deflate where I lie. He moved so that he was hovering over me.

We stared into each other's eyes for a long time. I could see love and awe shining from his gorgeous eyes. He gave me a small, but beautiful smile, making my heart melt and placed a slow, passionate kiss on my lips.

Once we started, it didn't take long for all of our clothes to come off. We spent the next hour or so expressing our truest feelings and love for each other.

When we were done, we cuddled up to each other in the soft candlelight.

"I love you Roza," he whispered, kissing the top of my head. I smiled against his beautiful and slightly sweaty skin and placed a kiss on his chest.

"I love you too," I looked up into his brown eyes, "Merry Christmas, Comrade."

**The End**

**A.N – Just want to say a major thanks to everyone who reviewed – I got more than ten for part 2 so thank you rosemarieheathwaybelikov, lilbitjrfan8, RozaRocks, .94, twihearts1918, Vampswols4L, Guest, Samwysesr, c8lin-the-awsomexx and Rose-loves-Dimitri.**

**Last, but not least, I want to thank RozaHathaway17 for being my beta for this short story :) You're amazing girl ;)**

**Thanks guys!**


	4. Competition Has Begun!

**Hey everyone!**

**The voting for this competition has begun! There is a poll up on Love Fades Mine Has – VALovers Profile. I'll put up the link to their profile on my profile for anyone who can't find it :)**

**You have to be signed into your account and you can only vote for 2 people. **

**Thank you for all of your support! **

**Happy voting!**

**RDR.**


	5. MAJORLY IMPORTANT

**MAJORLY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

It has recently been brought to my attention that all fanfics containing lemons/M rated stuff will be deleted from this site as of June 4th – meaning that the majority of my stuff could very well disappear.

Now I've heard so many things and I would appreciate if anybody could tell me what is really happening? Is it true that after the accused stories have been removed, the account of the author will also be destroyed?

If this is indeed true, and my account is removed, fear not! :P I have created a second account where I will re-post my stories when I had "fixed" them.

My other pen name is Roza-Dimka-Reader2

I will only repost my stories if they are removed :)

Thank you for reading and supporting me right from the very start of my time here on fanfiction :)


End file.
